


The Yearbook

by ashmapes



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Nicole Haught, Multi, Photographer Waverly Earp, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmapes/pseuds/ashmapes
Summary: I don't know why I'm starting a new fic right now, but I've had this swimming in my head for a while now.  I'm not going to promise a schedule of sorts, but I will do my best to keep active on this one.  I'll still be writing The Homestead as well.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Yearbook

In small town Purgatory there's not much to do for most overly smart teens. Waverly Earp, yes that Earp, was not an exception to that rule. She had taken up photography her Sophomore year in High School and had gotten pretty good at it. Families would call her and ask her to take family portraits or Senior class photos, she found herself able to make a little money at it as well. So it was no surprise to her when the Editor of the School yearbook, Jeremy, who also was her best friend asked her to be the photographer their Senior year. She enjoyed taking pictures of her classmates and the football team during games. It was during basketball season that she found herself immersed in the sport and making sure to be at every game to get the best action shots of the games. The school newspaper had seen some examples of her work and also asked her to accompany the school journalist to interviews and take a few shots for them. Needless to say, she was very busy her Senior year, too busy to really be a Senior and enjoy her last year of High school. But, she was able to have a little time to date the Quarterback, Champ Hardy. He wasn’t very understanding of her time management, always jealous of the time that was spent doing other things that didn’t involve him. When she found herself at the Girl’s Basketball games twice a week and a few practices a month, Champ found himself a new friend to be with on the side. Waverly of course being smart as a whip, caught onto his behavior and dumped him, leaving her alone on Prom night. But then, she found herself having more fun that night just taking everyone’s pictures and setting up the King and Queen pictures, or should I say this year’s Queen and Queen. 

“Nicole and Shea correct?” Waverly said to the Queens.

“Correct, Waverly Earp. How on Earth do you NOT know who we are.. I swear Nerds!” Shea replied harshly.

“You will have to excuse her, Nicole, Nicole Haught.” Nicole reached her hand out to Waverly for her to shake.

Red hair, Brown eyes, Stetson… 


End file.
